Nekrozoth the Creator of Evil Synopsis
Synopsis of the Omnicidal entity of Chaos Nekrozoth The Creator of Evil Origin He was born before the beginning of time he and his brothers, Az'Naru, LIghron, Sheron, and Annukan Partum, were the only ones that are presented during the void and was the spawn of Velnias (a entity that he was a precursor to evil and chaos.). Az'Naru used his power that caused the Big bang which gave birth to the multiverse. This didn't impress Vilanus, thinking he is more powerful than his brothers (despite being Az'Naru's equal). Az'Naru and the rest of his brothers, helped to create life in the multiverse, Vilanus helped but he been "tinkering" his own worlds as well. he created a hellish dimension called Oblivion, and a second could the HECK REALM, and a third called Hell. His brothers knew what he was doing and thought that Az'naru should rule since he knew a lot about it and since he is nicer and a Better leader. this angered Vilanus so he went to Az'naru and made a deal if he can rule the multiverse for 600 million years then Az'naru can rule another 600 million years, rinse and repeat. Az'naru agreed on the deal, so Vilanus ruled but not for 600 million years. he ruled for only 100 million years and he already caused so many problems, he created Evil itself, brought forth chaos in many galaxies and destroyed many universes for entertainment or just to show an example of his authority and power. he was so evil that the daemons he created started to fear him and despises him (a little bit). He wages war on Az'naru so he can steal all of his powers so he can be more powerful than ever, but he failed and got banished to the HECK realm. but not for long. Nekrozoth had broken out of his prison and grow even more mad with power and hate. He created an army of daemons, monsters and dark gods in a quest on snuffing out the light and hope. he destroyed, conquered and corrupted worlds. caused many mass genocide, enslaved others and destroyed their culture and raped women so he can make the "perfect child". War with the Prime Alphas and main goal for millions to quadrillions of years, the forces of good and evil had clashed with each other. Az'Naru declared war on Nekrozoth, and it lasted for Millennia. this war will lasted until the end of time, when the Anti-Maker will come and bring the multiverse back to nothing. Then, if Daevas felt like it, will reset the multiverse wince it came and the cycle of good and evil will repeat forever. Nekrozoth is prophesied to insist the Anti-Maker and use him to destroy the multiverse and remake it in his image. Nekrozoth's goal is to find the most powerful relics called the Omega Stones so he can use it to forge the Supreme Weapon and wipe out all life in the multiverse (similar to Thanos trying to find the infinity stones and Darkseid trying to find the Anti Life Equation). After destroying all life and the multiverse, he will use it's power to kill Az'Naru and his brothers so they won't be able to stop him. he will also become Daevas's Equal and will black mail him by stealing his crystal heart. with all of the threats in the way, he will be able to recreate the multiverse into his image where evil always win and good always loses and evil will always wins. Multiversal Legends Phase 1 Beyond Dimensions During a conversation between the series antagonist who are Nozmodamus (Nekrozoht's lesser daemon brother) and his servant Viggo, Nozmodamus mentioned that the reason he was imprisoned in the discord realm is because he ticked Nekrozoth off when he was setting on his throne. In this series, he appeared to Baron Navirous (the Main antagonist of first arc), as a mortal but devilish looking man in a tuxedo. He convinced to Navirous that if he joins his side then he will get revenge on humanity for his constant bullying. Navirous joined Nekrozoth's side and conquered his unnamed town. Navirous was told to build a portal powerful enough for Nekrozoth's true form to enter and destroy his universe. Nekrozoth doesn't appear until later on, he appeared to Navirous again few years later and told him about this new hero that will pose a threat to his existence. This hero is named Jack Sparks, who is actually he reincarnation of his scornful nemesis Hyperiel (also known as Beta) and Nekrozoth was very upset of this. He sent his immortal henchman known as the benefactor (who is actually the famous and power businesses man named William Braxxon who is also the biblical Cain himself) to help Navirous, The Benefactor sent a mysterious but dangerous enforcer, Sergei Mitchell Samson to kill Jack. Again he doesn't return in the story until the epilogue, showing him in another form. A daemon came to Nekrozoth and told him about the apparent failure of Navirous portal, and the assassination of Jack Sparks. In a unpredictable rage, he killed one of his daemons, and said that Jack may have bested one of his minions and won the battle, but the war had just started. Few arcs and sagas later, He became the main villain of the DarkMaker Saga the final saga/story arc of that series and the final antagonist as a whole. He kidnapped Jack and strapped him onto a piller while having him watch as Nekrozoth was ruining his life. He first caused a car that killed his friend Jeremiah Carson, he had his mentor Nuvon Drexx mutilated by daemons which almost killed him. But especially, he went to his mother's home and almost drove her to insanity. Jack had broken free, he escaped to the real world, he then returned with the help of his other allies and a blessing from the prime alphas. Jack finally defeated Nekrozoth briefly, he punched him in the chest so hard that it made a huge crack. The Prime Alphas then strikes Nekrozoth with a bolt of cosmic rays that destroyed his avatar, ending his reign of terror temporarily. He regenerated at the pit in the oblivion realm and cursed Jack Sparks and vowed a blood thirsty revenge. A.L.P.H.A. Squad He didn't physically appeared but had a presence in the story. He was mentioned by Malroc that if he find the alpha stone then he could be stronger then Nekrozoth. The head leader of A.L.P.H.A. stated that Malroc Van Darkstein used to work with Nekrozoth and was the one that invaded earth years ago. Project Pandora/Forces Evil Itself, the very concept that Nekrozoth created was the main Antagonist of Project Pandora (also known as Pandora Project) it was a malevolent being that was trapped inside in the pandora's box (or panda's pithos/jar in the actual myth) by the prime alphas. Nekrozoth, in the disguise of Edward Nuros, lead the project to reopen it and release his creation upon the multiverse. He succeeded and Evil itself was free to cause as many chaos and havoc as possible. Nekrozoth made a devilish and wicked smile and left. A blood written sign said "NEKROZOTH WAS HERE" confirming that he and Edward Nuros are the same person. Kirby Stanely the MasterMaker Nekrozoth ordered the series first villain named Lord Dominus to invade universe 2803's earth as he knew that a powerful crystal that can bring anything from your imagination into reality (possibly one of the alpha or omega stones) is held their. A human named Kirby Stanely is also the weirder of that crystal and so Dominus was sent there. Lord Dominus was also threaten that if he fils then Nekrozoth will sent him to the deepest darkest part in the abyss while removing a portion yet vital part in his powers. So Dominus finally arrived at Earth and tried to steal the crystal but failed, lord Dominus remembered what his master said so he hired a group of criminal to help him. Again Dominus failed and was hit by an meteor hat sent in underneath the Earth's crust. It is unknown what happen to him but it could be possible that he escaped and was sent back to the Oblivion Realm and was harshly punished. Nekrozorth finally appeared again and had called one of his allies who is Endgame the Anti-Maker to get crystal for him, Endgame became the series overall main antagonist replacing Lord Dominos and became Stanely's arch enemy. Nekrozoth became a recurring character in that series, being the one that constantly send threats that the titular protagonist.